April Malloy
April Malloy is a fictional character on the U.S. television show Mistresses ''(2013- ). She is portrayed by Rochelle Aytes. }} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Basic Information |- ! Name | } |- ! Age | } |- ! Nickname | } |- ! Hair color | } |- ! Eye color | } |- ! Occupation | } |- ! Relatives | } |- ! Relationships | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} Season 1 Ep01: 'Pilot' April Malloy a widow, her husband Paul Malloy having died a few years before the series starts. She lives alone with her young daughter Lucy . At Lucy's birthday party, April tells her friends Karen Kim, Savannah "Savi" Davis, and Josslyn Carver about the "ghost calls" that she has been receiving lately. She is convinced that it is her husband's ghost that calls her, as it is silence when she answers. Her friends encourage her to pursue love again. She finally agrees to a date with Richard, the father of one of Lucy's friends. Right before the date, she gets another call and cancels. Savi offers to trace the number of the person calling April. They trace it back to a hotel room where a woman, Miranda Nickleby, lives with her son. The woman claims that it was her son making prank calls and apologizes. April leaves, feeling better. When she runs into Richard at the store she owns, she apologizes for canceling. He tells her to make it up to him by taking him out on a date. She agrees. That night, she is surprised when Miranda shows up at her house with her son. Miranda explains that she was the one making the calls and that she kept hanging up without speaking because of how nervous she was to talk to her. She states that she ''did know Paul and that they were, in fact, in love and that she was pregnant when Paul died and that the little boy was his son. Ep02: The Morning After Ep03: Breaking and Entering April is driving Lucy to school when Miranda calls her phone. Lucy asks her why she's been ignoring Miranda's calls all morning and asks who she is. April makes up some story that she is her gynecologist. When Richard walks by, he snubs her when she tries to say hi. Later, April is talking to Josslyn at her store. She wants to talk to Richard after standing him up on two dates for no reason, but he won't talk to her and she doesn't want to tell him the truth. Later, April is at her house, her daughter and her friends dancing. Richard shows up to pick up the girls and April takes the time to explain why she didn't go on the date. Then, at her store, Josslyn comes and April is still ranting about Richard. Josslyn tries to get April to help her sell a house that she has deemed "unsellable". Josslyn, instead, throws a party. There, April runs into Richard. They talk and decide to go up on the roof of the house. There, she asks him out for a third time. He tells her that he's realized that she has a lot of unresolved stuff that she needs to go through and that he can't get caught in it right now. He kisses her on the cheek and leaves. April goes to Savi's house to talk to her. She tells her that she has nothing to forgive her for because it was Paul that cheated on her, not Savi. She then consoles Savi about her one night stand with Dominic. Ep04: A Kiss Is Just a Kiss April is at her store and she and Karen are trying to tell Savi, newly pregnant, that there is still the possibility that Harry is the father of her baby. A lawyer comes in and hands April a folder that proves that Scott, Miranda's son, is Paul's son as well and says that April needs to pay child support. April consults Savi on what to do and meets with Miranda the next day. There, she finds out that Miranda did know that Paul was married when the affair started. After Paul was told that Miranda was pregnant, he told her that he was going to leave April. She tells him about a weekend that the two of them spent alone, which was the weekend that Paul died on a fishing trip. April gets angry with her and suddenly Scott falls off of a chair that he was standing on. They both rush to help him. They go to the hospital, afraid Scott broke his arm. A receptionist bombards Miranda with questions and April tells her to go be with Scotty and that she'll take care of the bill. Later, she Miranda comes out of the ER holding Scotty, who has a hairline fracture. Miranda talks to April and thanks her for paying the bill, telling her that she is not the person she expected her to be, hoping she'd be a bad person to make things easier, but she's a good person. Back at home, Lucy has fallen asleep on April's lap when April notices Scott's toys on her table. Later, we see Miranda talking to her "lawyer", who is revealed to be an actor. She pays him $100 and thanks him for his services, explaining that April bought the act. Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Major Characters Category:Characters